


Christian Rosencreutz Woz Here

by MrProphet



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Christian Rosencreutz Woz Here

Valkyrie Cain squirmed uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the Bentley. “This dress was not made for someone with shoulders like mine,” she complained.

“You make it sound like that’s my fault,” Skulduggery Pleasant commented.

“It  _is_  your fault,” Valkyrie told him. “You and Tanith. After all the workouts you’ve given me, I don’t fit in anything off-the-peg anymore. I’d get something made, but following my mentor’s fine example got me kicked out of my job with the council.”

“Yes, Valkyrie,” Skulduggery sighed. “I know, and that’s why we have to take odd jobs like guarding a wedding; there’s no point complaining about it.”

“That’s easy for you to say; you already own your own tux.”

“I might grow out of it.”

“What are you going to do? Put on weight? You’re a living skeleton,” Valkyrie reminded him.

Skulduggery pulled into the drive of a large, country manor. After almost another mile they reached the front of the house, but they drove on to the back of the house.

“The tradesman’s entrance,” Skulduggery sighed. “This is humiliating. I’m going to have words with Tanith.”

“For getting us a job, you mean?” Valkyrie asked.

“For getting us  _this_  job, yes.”

Skulduggery parked the car and they got out. Valkyrie straightened her skirt while Skulduggery got his jacket out of the back of the car. The back door of the house opened while they were getting ready and Tanith Low came out to meet them. She was wearing a pair of jeans and her usual sleeveless tunic.

“Look at you!” she declared. “What are you all dressed up for?”

“Well, we didn’t want to look all out of place,” Valkyrie said.

Tanith looked at her with an amused smile. “Well, you’re late,” Tanith told them. “The alchemist is already heating the crucible.” She turned and led the way into the house.

Skulduggery took off the jacket and dropped it across the back seat. His teeth ground together. “Valkyrie,” he said softly. “When you took the message from Tanith, did she mention that this was a  _chemical_  wedding?” he asked.

“Um… maybe,” Valkyrie admitted. “Is that important?”


End file.
